Morning Kiss
by iluminnascent
Summary: AU, Short-fic, Fluff —Beberapa hal yang selalu dilakukan Sai setelah ia membuka matanya di pagi hari. NaruSai requested by Llewellyn del Roya # Enjoy if you don't mind.


**Morning Kiss **© crimson-nightfall

**Naruto **© Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: short fiction, AU, OOC, Boys Love, typo.

-o-o-

Ada beberapa hal yang selalu dilakukan oleh Sai setelah ia membuka matanya di pagi hari. Ia akan mengedarkan pandangan ke sisi lain tempat tidurnya untuk melihat apakah sosok pria berambut pirang cerah itu masih tertidur di sampingnya. Ia akan segera mendekatkan dirinya pada sosok itu sembari membenamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher sang kekasih dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma maskulin dari tubuh yang masih tertidur lelap tersebut. Terkadang pula—jika ia tidak mengantuk lagi—ia hanya akan diam dan memandang bagaimana sosok dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang tertidur.

Ia selalu menyukai kegiatannya memandang sang kekasih yang terlelap dalam mimpi; mengamati bagaimana polos dan tenangnya wajah Naruto ketika tertidur. Sama sekali tidak terlihat mempunyai beban apa pun.

Sai juga hanya akan diam dan menyibukkan diri dengan memainkan helaian halus rambut si pirang ketika ia tidak berniat untuk turun dari tempat tidur dan menyiapkan sarapan pagi mereka. Toh kalaupun dirinya atau Naruto sedang malas untuk memasak, mereka akan memesan makanan dari salah satu restoran langganan mereka atau memesan ramen di Ichiraku seperti yang dilakukan Naruto kemarin pagi.

Begitu Naruto membuka matanya, senyum akan tersungging di wajah pucatnya saat mengamati bagaimana si pirang merenggangkan tubuh sejenak sebelum akhirnya Naruto akan menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan pria tersebut. Ia hanya akan mendesah pelan saat merasakan kehangatan dari kekasih sekaligus orang yang berarti di hatinya itu. Mereka akan menghabiskan beberapa menit hanya dalam diam atau terkadang pula pria pirang itu akan melayangkan beberapa pertanyaan kepadanya. Sering kali adalah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menyiratkan apa yang mereka lakukan di atas tempat tidur malam sebelumnya.

Sai hanya akan menjawab dengan bergumam pelan dan membenamkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Naruto.

Jika akhir pekan tiba, Naruto dan dirinya akan menghabiskan sebagian waktu mereka di atas tempat tidur. Bukan dengan bercinta tentunya, tapi hanya sekadar bermalas-malasan ataupun hanya berbincang mengenai apa yang mereka lakukan selama seminggu. Saat hari beranjak sore, Naruto akan mengajaknya untuk keluar dan berjalan-jalan sejenak. Kadang, hanya pergi ke supermarket dan membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari menjadi pilihan bagi mereka. Yang manapun, sama sekali tidak masalah bagi Sai.

Namun pagi ini terlihat sedikit berbeda. Sai tidak menemukan sosok Naruto berada di sampingnya ketika ia bangun tidur. Dengan segera ia melirik ke arah sebuah jam yang berada di atas meja di kamar itu. Salah satu alisnya terangkat karena menyadari kalau Naruto tidak ada di kamar padahal hari masih terbilang pagi. Naruto bukanlah orang yang tergolong _morning person_ sehingga bisa tidak berada di atas tempat tidur di saat seperti sekarang.

"Naruto...?" Sai memanggil namun tidak ada jawaban yang ia dapat. Dengan enggan ia turun dari tempat tidur setelah sebelumnya memakai pakaiannya yang berserakan di atas lantai; mendesah pelan karena menyadari kalau kaos yang dipakainya sekarang adalah milik Naruto. Ia bergegas berjalan ke arah kamar mandi namun segera mengernyit ketika sosok si pirang tidak berada di sana.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar mereka. Mungkin saat ini kekasihnya sedang berada di ruang kerja untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang tertunda, begitulah yang Sai pikirkan saat ini.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu melangkahkan kaki telanjangnya melewati koridor rumah yang ia tempati bersama Naruto sejak mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama—dua tahun yang lalu lebih tepatnya. Ia membuka sebuah pintu kayu berwarna cokelat lumpur di hadapannya. Kembali heran karena Naruto tidak berada di sana. Ruang kerja itu kosong dan bahkan tidak terlihat kalau Naruto sedang memakainya.

"Naruto...?" Sai kembali memanggil. Kali ini ia berjalan menuju dapur rumah tersebut. Ia akhirnya menghela nafas ketika melihat sosok si pirang tengah berdiri di depan lemari pendingin—mengambil sebotol susu dan sayuran segar. Tidak jauh dari sosok Naruto, sebuah wajan mengeluarkan desis pelan dari apa pun yang terlihat sedang dimasak oleh pria itu.

Sai bisa melihat Naruto menoleh ke arahnya saat ia berjalan memasuki dapur. Senyum lebar terpatri di wajah Naruto; mempertegas tiga buah garis halus di masing-masing pipi pria itu sebelum Naruto memutuskan untuk berkutat dengan wajan dan spatula di tangannya.

"Kau bangun lebih dulu dariku," Sai berujar pelan dan berdiri tepat di samping Naruto. Kedua iris sekelam malamnya terpaku sejenak ke arah masakan di wajan sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Naruto. "Tumben sekali."

"Nah! Aku hanya tiba-tiba terbangun," kata Naruto padanya. Pria di sampingnya tersebut sedang sibuk membalik nasi omelet di wajan. Dalam diam, Sai mengamati setiap gerakan Naruto. "Kau harusnya tidak perlu keluar. Ini akhir pekan, bukan?"

"Hmm... aku hanya heran melihat kau tidak berada di kamar makanya aku datang mencarimu."

Naruto terkekeh pelan; membuat spatula di tangannya sedikit terguncang serta tatapan heran dari Sai. Pria yang enam tahun lebih tua darinya tersebut kini meletakkan masakannya di atas piring dan menatap ke arah Sai.

"Kau merindukan kehangatanku?" ia bertanya dengan raut polos di wajahnya; membuat Sai segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain. _Well_, setidaknya hal tersebut tidak sepenuhnya salah. Pria beriris mata safir itu menaikkan sudut bibirnya melihat bagaimana tingkah kekasihnya. Ia meletakkan spatula dan mematikan kompor; memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut pipi kanan pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut. "Manis sekali."

Sai tidak berkomentar karena ia terlalu terkejut Naruto tiba-tiba mencium pipinya. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah si pirang namun ternyata pria itu sudah berjalan menjauhinya ke arah meja makan di mana sarapan sudah terhidang. Sai menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendapati Naruto menarik salah satu kursi dan mengibaskan tangannya seperti layaknya seorang pelayan yang menjamu tamu di restoran mewah.

"Sampai kapan kau hanya diam di situ, Sai?" Naruto bertanya padanya.

Sai hanya tersenyum sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke arah meja makan dan mendudukkan diri di kursi yang disediakan Naruto sementara pria itu mendudukkan diri tepat di sampingnya. Ia berniat untuk menikmati sarapannya sebelum tangan kecokelatan menahan tangan pucatnya yang hendak menyendok nasi omelet di atas piring.

"Ada apa—"

"—ada satu hal yang kurang," potong si pirang. Oniks miliknya menatap heran ke arah sarir milik Naruto. "Kau belum memberiku ciuman selamat pagi. Bukankah kita biasa melakukannya setiap bangun tidur, Sai?"

"Bukankah kau sudah mendapatkannya barusan?" Sai berbalik bertanya. Dilihatnya Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya; membuat Sai tertawa pelan. Ia memajukan tubuhnya ke arah tubuh Naruto dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher jenjang si pirang. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menunggu bibir hangat Naruto menyapa bibirnya seperti setiap pagi yang ia lewatkan bersama dengan pria itu.

Walau kali ini ia terbangun tanpa Naruto di sisinya, setidaknya ia tetap mendapatkan ciuman selamat paginya dari pria itu. Pria yang selalu mengajarinya bagaimana rasanya mencintai dan dicintai karena sejak dulu ia sama sekali tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana rasanya mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang lain.

**[The End]**

**Author's Note: **gyahahaha—ups! Fanfiksi abal nun gaje ditambah nista spesial coretpakaitelurcoret untuk Kei a.k.a **Llewellyn del Roya**. Maafkan diriku kalau hasilnya ababila seperti ini ya, Kei. OOC dan sebagainya tidak bisa lepas dari diri author aneh ini **#headbangs**. Sudah ah, saya tidak sedang mood untuk me-rambling di sini. Semoga kau menikmati request-an ini Kei dan terima kasih untuk readers yang sudah menyempatkan membaca.

Adakah yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk sekadar meninggalkan review?


End file.
